Gaius Valedictorius
by frostygossamer
Summary: Gaius is dead. Uther gives a eulogy. Events get out of hand again. Temp character death but happy ending. Some light Merthur fluff.


Summary: Gaius is dead. Uther gives a eulogy. Events get out of hand again.

* * *

Gaius Valedictorius by frostygossamer

* * *

Gaius was dead. It was the fault of that silly orb. The one he found in the boot locker with his winter boots. The one that should by rights have been on the very top shelf in the far corner of his study. He spent several minutes teetering at the top of a very spindly ladder, putting it away where it belonged.

An hour later, when he was sitting innocently at his table reading a big tedious book on poisonous toadstools, it started to roll. It didn't roll very far, but it struck a bit of bric-a-brac which struck another and, one by one, the 'dominoes' fell, leading, eventually, to that heavy candlestick bopping poor old Gaius on the head. Fatally. If it hadn't been so unlucky it might have been funny.

Merlin returned to the room from an errand, just too late, and was horrified to find his mentor lying on the floor, cold and blue. He ran from the room to seek help, his eyes wide and struck almost dumb by the shock.

He almost ran into Arthur in the corridor. Arthur grabbed him stilling his onward rush. He took Merlin by the shoulders and shook him slightly to calmed him down a bit.

"What is it, Merlin?", he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Merlin took a deep breath and sobbed "Gaius is dead!", pressing his tear-stained face into the prince's shoulder. Arthur felt a dart of sympathy for the poor boy shoot through him.

('o')

Everyone in Camelot, within the castle and beyond, was in mourning. Kindly Gaius had been liked and admired by so many people. No one had a bad word to say about him, and everyone felt sorry he was gone.

King Uther had taken the news exceptionally hard. He locked himself in his room to prepare a eulogy for his Court Physician's funeral, and some swore that if you pressed your ear to his door you could hear the sound of unsuppressed sobs.

Even Arthur was surprised by the normally frosty king's uncharacteristic reaction.

"I know that my father had a lot of respect for the old boy", he mused aloud. "But I'm really amazed that he has taken this so badly. I was aware that he'd known Gaius for a very long time, but I didn't even think that they were particularly friendly these days."

He was saying this to Merlin, but when he turned around he remembered that Merlin wasn't there. He had granted him a couple of days off, to grieve for his old friend and get Gaius' affairs in order. In the meantime he was managing for himself, which was bothersome. Somehow he really missed having Merlin around.

('o')

Guinevere rapped softly on Merlin's bedroom door.

"Morning, Merlin", she whispered sweetly. "Can I come in?"

Merlin opened the door looking a bit peaky. "Oh, hello", he said, smiling faintly.

"You've been having a little cry, haven't you?", she said. "That's okay. So have I. Gaius' loss has come as a great shock to all of us. And I don't know what we're all going to do without a physician."

Merlin snuffled and rubbed his nose. "Well, Gaius was training me in the physician's art. But I'm still a long way from ready yet. He still had so much to teach me. If he'd only had another couple of years."

"Yes, it's a shame", Guinevere agreed. "But King Uther will have to find a replacement. Perhaps he will mention that when he addresses us all this afternoon."

An assembly in the Great Hall had been announced. Everyone in the castle was expected to attend.

('o')

They all gathered in the Great Hall, every one of the court, nobles, knights and servants, ready to hear Uther's announcements. They stood around shuffling their feet and muttering until the heavy hall doors swung open and Uther swept into the room.

Uther delivered his eulogy on the death of his old friend Gaius with feeling.

"Gaius was my oldest friend", he said. "It was only with Gaius' valued aid and support that I was able to win my beloved Ygraine and to become king of noble Camelot. Gaius selflessly abandoned his practice of magic, when I forbade it, and he never again in his life used magic, despite being an expert in the craft.

His knowledge of both the black and white arts were encyclopaedic and always used for good. In any other kingdom he might have risen to the rank of Royal Sorcerer or Court Magician, but he was content to serve Camelot.

Gaius was a faithful servant and an excellent physician to whom I owe my own life and the lives of those dear to me. I will miss the old fellow terribly and there is no one in all Albion who can replace him."

Uther would have gone on but, at that point, he was overcome by his grief. He was forced to make an apology and hurry out of the room, least anyone see him weep.

Arthur had never seen his father so emotional, and he was moved. He left the Great Hall, with the rest, looking thoughtful.

('o')

Arthur was sitting at the table in his chamber thinking, when there was a rustle and a cough. Looking up, he saw Guinevere fidgeting in the doorway.

"Hello, Arthur", she said nicely. "I just wanted to ask you something about Gaius. Well, actually about Gaius' position."

Arthur got up and crossed the room to stand at her side. "What about Gaius' position?", he asked.

"Well", Guinevere said. "Has your father given any thought to a replacement for Gaius? Camelot has been left without a physician and that's not a good thing."

"I suppose not", Arthur agreed. "But I don't think my father has even thought about that yet."

"Oh?", Guinevere continued. "Because I was just thinking that Merlin was Gaius' apprentice and, maybe, rather than look for a replacement, he could think about sending Merlin away for a bit of cramming, so that he could take over as Camelot's physician. I think Merlin would like that."

Arthur considered. Although the idea was very sensible, he didn't much like the thought of sending Merlin away for a long time. He wouldn't be very happy without his manservant around. He was already noticing his absence after one day.

"Perhaps", Arthur said hesitantly. "I'll mention it to my father."

Guinevere looked into Arthur's eyes. Her own dark eyes were misty and Arthur suddenly felt very soft-hearted toward her.

"I'll definitely mention it to the king", he assured her. "That was a very good idea." He squeezed her hand affectionately.

('o')

Even though Arthur had given Merlin some time off, Merlin had decided to take a break from sorting out old Gaius' things, and have a wander up to Arthur's chambers. He wanted to make sure his prince wasn't messing the place up too badly, without his organizing abilities. And perhaps he might see the stupid prat, whom he was missing.

As he approached along the corridor, he noticed Arthur and Guinevere deep in discussion in Arthur's doorway. Arthur was holding Guinevere's hand in his, which Merlin didn't like much. He ducked into an alcove, from where he could overhear their conversation.

"My father has taken Gaius' death very badly", Arthur explained. "And I never realised how much he relied on the man, when they were younger. For such a good friend, I think he treated Gaius very badly, making him renounce his magic and become a lowly physician, when he could have been much more. If I ever had such a man in my service, so loyal and true, I wouldn't have stifled his talents as my father did. I would have made him Court Magician, as he deserved."

Hearing this, Merlin's eyes widened. Is it possible that Arthur really meant these words? Would he really look kindly on a sorcerer who was loyal and true? He decided that tonight might finally be a good time to tell his prince about his magic, and he sneaked away, back to Gaius' rooms.

Guinevere laughed prettily. "Well, that would have been nice, Arthur", she said. "But I have lots of work to do. I'll see you later", and she skipped off down the corridor.

She turned at the corner to blow Arthur a kiss, but he had already shut his door.

('o')

That night, Arthur was just getting into bed, wondering why it was that the random servant, that he had ordered to prepare his bath water for him tonight, had taken so much longer than Merlin usually did. It couldn't be that this servant was just a lot more lazy than Merlin, because Merlin was very lazy, and to be lazier than him would be damn near impossible. It was a conundrum.

Even before he had got comfy, there was a knock at his door and, without ceremony, Merlin barged in.

"I gave you two days off, Merlin", Arthur said tetchily, although he was actually pleased to see him. "That means I didn't expect to see you again until the day after tomorrow."

"But I needed to talk to you, sire", Merlin replied, trying to keep on his good side.

"I have a confession to make, and I think this may be the best time to make it", he continued.

Arthur sat up and repositioned himself against his pillows. What kind of thing was it that Merlin felt the need to confess to at this time of night? Had he broken something valuable? Or killed someone? Or, hopefully, was he going to confess his undying love for him? Whatever it was it had better be good.

Merlin coughed and approached the prince's bed. "I am magic", he said simply.

Arthur waited for the punchline. "And?", he asked.

"I mean I am a magician, a sorcerer, a warlock. I understand magic; I can do magic; I am magic. And I'm throwing myself on your mercy", Merlin explained.

Arthur folded his arms. "You say you're a sorcerer?", he asked. "So how come I've never seen you practice any sorcery, Merlin?"

"Because you're a prat and you never notice", Merlin griped. "Whenever I use magic to save your life, or save King Uther, or save Camelot, you always think that you did it. You have a monumental ego."

Arthur decided that the last bit sounded like a compliment. He liked it when Merlin said nice things about him, so he chose not to be annoyed.

"Alright, Merlin. Show me some magic then", he challenged.

Merlin thought for a moment, then he extended his right hand towards Arthur, muttered a quick incantation and flashed his eyes from blue to gold and back to blue.

At first nothing happened, then slowly Arthur began to rise. He floated up ceiling-wards until his blankets slipped off him and he was left suspended in his night clothes, with his face up against the canopy of his bed.

Arthur kicked his legs, like a toddler who wants to be put down, and complained, "Let me down, Merlin, or so help me...", and, with that, he dropped suddenly back into the bed, bouncing a couple of times.

He composed himself for a moment. "Alright, so you are a sorcerer. Tell me why I shouldn't go straight to my father and expose you as an enemy to Camelot", he demanded, trying to rearrange his blankets.

Merlin tsked and began remaking Arthur's bed around him.

"Because you know I'll never be an enemy to Camelot. Or you", he explained, as he tucked. "I have always served Camelot and you, my future king, with complete loyalty. You have always trusted me, and you always can."

Arthur considered the absurdity of being tucked into bed by a possible evil enemy of the kingdom, and conceded. There was no way that his idiot servant boy could be evil. He was the gentlest person he knew, aside from Guinevere.

"Fine", he said. "I admit that I find it impossible to believe that you could mean Camelot or me any harm. Magic may generally be a bad thing, but I doubt you have the gumption to use it for evil. Don't worry, Merlin, I won't tell my father. We'll keep this between ourselves. I'm just glad that you were able to tell me the truth. Goodnight, I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

Merlin didn't move, still a little shocked by Arthur's positive reaction to his news.

Arthur noticed that he hadn't gone. "Unless you want to stay, that is?", he asked hopefully.

Snapping out of his daze, Merlin muttered, "Oh! Goodnight, Arthur", and hurried away.

Arthur turned over with a sigh, and went to sleep.

('o')

Merlin decided that he had to spend a while with his old guardian before his funeral tomorrow. The two guards outside the room where Gaius' body was laid out allowed him to pass, and he went over to look down at the man's dear old visage one last time. A tiny tear ran down Merlin's screwed up face. He wished desperately that Gaius' hadn't died, that the silly accident that had caused his death had never happened.

Before he had even thought about the consequences, he found himself forming the words of a spell to purge the cruel event from history, so that he could have his old friend back again. It was a stupid thing to do and, by the time Merlin's golden eyes had returned to their normal blue, he had realised that he had probably made a great big mistake. But it was too late. It was done.

Now Merlin could hear more than one person breathing in the room. Gaius opened his eyes and tried to raise his head. "Where am I, Merlin?", he asked, croakily. Merlin grinned. "You're back!", he yelped.

Hearing the sound of two voices, one of the guards looked into the room.

"Sorcery!", he cried, and the two men rushed in and arrested Merlin and Gaius.

"We'll see what King Uther makes of this", the second guard promised.

('o')

Merlin and Gaius were dragged before King Uther, who was sitting sullenly in his audience chamber. Uther's eyes lit up when he saw Gaius alive.

"Thank the gods!", he cried, running to embrace him. "You're alive, Gaius my old friend!"

He flung his arms around the old coot, making Gaius look very uncomfortable.

"How are you not dead, Gaius?", he asked.

"I don't rightly know", Gaius replied uncertainly.

"Sorcery?", suggested a guard.

Uther scowled. "Sorcery?", he repeated. "Yes, clearly your death was an illusion caused by some evil sorcery, designed to unsettle me and to weaken the power of Camelot."

He turned to Merlin. "You! Boy!", he cried. "You are the sorcerer. I've always suspected you were up to something. Guards! Take him to the dungeons. He will be executed tomorrow."

Gaius protested but Uther ignored his objections. The king had spoken.

('o')

The next morning, as soon as Arthur heard that Merlin had been arrested, he went straight to his father to plead for his release.

"Father, my servant Merlin is no traitor", he declared. "Time and again I have trusted him with my life, and he has never let me down."

"The boy is a sorcerer", Uther insisted. "He practiced magic, and magic is forbidden in the kingdom of Camelot. He must die. He will die. I intend to make an example of him."

Arthur was exasperated. "If you kill Merlin, I will never forgive you, father", he hissed.

"Then you will never forgive me, Arthur", Uther said. "You can add that to your list."

Arthur began to speak again, but Uther held up his hand.

"Another word and your inheritance will be in the balance, Arthur. I won't be gainsaid."

Arthur stormed out of the room, angry but powerless to change his father's stubborn mind and protect his dear servant. Things looked very bad for Merlin.

('o')

Later that morning Gaius, who had been restored to his former position, visited an unhappy Merlin in the dungeons.

"Prince Arthur is completely distraught about your sentence", he told the boy. "He refuses to eat. I fear that an unprecedented falling out with his father is on the cards."

Merlin looked even more unhappy. Arthur's destiny was in peril again. Typical!

"I don't know what to do, Merlin", Gaius simpered. "Even I can't persuade Uther to have mercy. He says my mind has been affected by your magic."

"Never fear", Merlin said, attempting to sound optimistic. "We haven't tried the Great Dragon yet. I'm sure that he won't let his dragonlord perish like this. Gaius, you must speak to the dragon for me."

"But Merlin", Gaius whined. "How can I get the Great Dragon to talk to me. I'm not a dragonlord and I think, after all these years, he's not likely to trust me."

"I don't know", Merlin admitted. "But you must try. He's my only hope."

Gaius gave his desperate pupil's shoulder an avuncular pat and waddled off to see what he could do.

('o')

Gaius left the dungeons in a quandary. What could he do to bring the Great Dragon to him and ingratiate himself? He applied himself to his books, sifting through all the dragon lore therein for an answer.

A couple of hours later he was in the castle kitchens with the head cook, waiting to see the results of his research emerge from her oven. It was a dragon-cake, a huge great cake made of sugar, spice, snails, puppy-tails and ground men's bones, amongst other things.

"The dragon will never be able to resist this", he thought, smirking, and, loading it onto a hand cart, he trundled off to locate the creature.

The smell of the dragon-cake was delicious, to a dragon at least. Kilgharrah stirred on the ledge where he had been snoring, and sniffed.

"Damn it!", he thought. "It's against my better judgement, but there's no way I can resist the smell of a freshly baked dragon-cake. I haven't tasted one since I was a pup", and so saying he flew up and over the forest, towards the cake and Gaius.

('o')

"You can have it if you grant me one wish", Gaius explained.

The dragon tilted his head to one side and glared at him through one suspicious eye.

"What sort of wish do you want me to grant?", he asked.

"I need you to reverse a little of the past", Gaius explained. "I need the last two days deleted, so that I don't die and Merlin doesn't get arrested and condemned to death for sorcery."

The dragon grimaced. "Is that all?", he asked. "You only needed to tell me that the young warlock was in danger, and I would have done that immediately. Hang on to your wig!"

Kilgharrah uttered an incantation in the dragon tongue, powerful enough to singe your hair, and suddenly Gaius was back in his study, ferreting in his boot locker.

"Ah! My orb", he cried. "So that's where you ended up."

At that very instant Merlin burst into the room, and snatched the glass globe from Gaius' shocked hand. He threw it out of the window, ignoring the yelp from below.

Gaius looked surprised. "It was cursed", Merlin explained.

"Oh", Gaius remarked.

('o')

That night Merlin wandered up to Prince Arthur's chambers to put him to bed. He was thinking how sweet it was that the prospect of being without him upset Arthur so much. He hadn't realised that Arthur cared about him.

When Merlin entered Arthur's bedroom, he found him sitting on the end of his bed looking a bit woozy and woebegone.

"Is something wrong, sire?", Merlin asked.

"I was taking a stroll outside a few minutes ago, when a dirty great glass ball fell on me from a castle window", Arthur moaned. "It knocked me out, and while I was unconscious I had a terrible dream. I dreamt that my father was going to have you killed for some horrible crime, but I can't remember what it was. I just remember that I felt truly awful about losing you."

Merlin felt both a bit guilty and somewhat touched at the same time. He wondered for a second whether he should explain everything to Arthur, and confess his magic again, but he decided against it. It was much safer to let sleeping dogs lie for now. But he felt more confident knowing that someday he would be able to tell Arthur the whole truth.

He walked over to Arthur and examined the bump on his head, then he cradled Arthur's poor head against his chest. Arthur sighed happily.

"Gaius tells me", Merlin said softly. "That when anyone receives a nasty blow to the head, someone should stay with him all night. Would you like me to stay with you tonight, Arthur?"

A glint appeared in Arthur's eyes. "Sounds like a very good idea", he agreed eagerly.

Merlin smiled. "I have something I'd like to confess", he said.

"Oh yes?", Arthur asked, busy untying the laces of Merlin's clothes. "And what is that?"

"Just my undying love", Merlin whispered.

The End

* * *

A/N: Just thought that Gaius deserved to have a bigger part for a change. He does after all stand in for the Merlin of Uther's back story.


End file.
